


The Only One

by ABipolarOne



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABipolarOne/pseuds/ABipolarOne
Summary: A sudden incident happens on Card's mansion: Clock's death. Nobody really knows how it happened or who did it... So Card will take an extreme choice to find out.Was it a stupid choice, or a smart one?Who will be the only ones left?
Relationships: Book/Taco (Battle For Dream Island), Coiny/Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 5





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, few things first... This is kind of an AU of a roleplay in a Discord server i'm on with all of my friends! So yeah.
> 
> \- Inanimate Insanity characters and BFB characters live in the mansion.  
> \- Card's not my oc, it's one of my friend's oc's.  
> \- Not all the characters from both object shows are here.
> 
> And, I think those are the important things I had to clarify, so, yeah! I hope you enjoy it!

The young girl with the yellow cardigan kneeled down, looking at the name written on the tombstone: "Clock".

She couldn't say she felt pity, she never really interacted with the guy, but she tried being as respectful as she could... Even though, in reality? No one else seemed to be extremely sad about him. It was weird since he had brought them all together, but he really didn't do much and no one really cared. It was kind of depressing.

Everyone else started leaving, but Taco couldn't help to continue contemplating the name. Then, a white haired girl grabbed her shoulder. Taco noticed it was Book and sighed.

"It's fine, we're all still here" She said, at which Taco simply shrugged and stood up. "But it doesn't seem like that's what's bothering you, is it?"

"Of course not." Both of the girls started to walk out of the cemetery. It was a really cold day, and the clouds were blocking the sun completely. Taco couldn't help but lean a little bit towards Book, in search for a little bit of warmth. Book didn't mind. "We don't know how it even happened, and it was not an accident. How are the others not worried? 

"They are, Taco, didn't you see their faces?" The taller girl put her arm around the other girl's arm. "But, it's gonna be fine. Trust me, okay?"

Taco just nodded.

...

"WHAT?! ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?!" Card flinched at Test tube's scream.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be joking about something like this." He sighed and looked at Taco as if pleading for help. She only shrugged, since she actually couldn't help him with that, since she was on Test tube's side.

How would locking them all in the mansion be a good idea after the two events of that year? She felt a deja vú but decided to shrug it off since, this hasn't happened before... Right? No, not at all. The thought of that gave her... A weird feeling.

Paintbrush decided to protest against Card's idea. "That makes no sense! Clock died in here, and we know it wasn't an accident, which means it was one of us who killed him. Are we really going to lock us with the killer?"

Suddenly, nearly everyone showed their discomfort and disgust at Card. He only sighed and repeated in his mind one of his most strong ideals: 'Fight for what you think's right, that's what a leader does'.

"We're going to do as I said. The door will be locked, and all the windows too." He said, firmly. Taco was kind of proud of that, but at the same time, really worried. "Now, please, calm down and keep on with your day, okay?"

Taco heard mumbled insults to Card as everyone started going their own way. She just sat on the couch, where Book was drinking her morning coffee. She felt tired, shaky and confused, and she was about to daydream until Book's voice interrupted the silence.

"You want coffee? You don't look quite well" The girl with green bangs nodded while grabbing the cup of coffee the older girl was giving to her. After both had finished their drinks, Book looked at Taco, worried. "Do you want to talk about... Lollipop?"

That surprised her, since no one really talked about those stuff in the mansion. They just called them "The two incidents". After Clock's death, some months passed by until, while Nickel and Coiny were debating as always, they found Lollipop 'taking a nap'. But, of course, you can't take a nap with a knife right in your chest.

Taco gave a shaky sigh, looking at the ground "Sooner or later, we'd have to talk about this, won't we?" Book nodded. "Well, I'm not really sure how to feel... Of course you know why" Yes, Book knew why. Lollipop had confessed to Taco before, and she had to decline. They've been awkward for a long while after that and their friendship didn't really last long either. "But, I'm not sure how this is going to go from now on"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure those 'Two incidents' will become more than two while Card's plan lasts."

Book didn't say anything, but she thought the same.

...

Paintbrush heard a sound in the kitchen. They tried to ignore it, but it became louder and louder.

They got up and went downstairs, really annoyed. Maybe it was Nickel, he sometimes had trouble sleeping; or maybe it was Book, getting coffee to stay up all night to finish another novel.

"Hey! Would you hush up? It's 3am, we're trying to sleep! Pleaseee... Nickel, Book, we talked about thiiiis..." They rubbed their eyes, avoiding the light of the kitchen 'till they adjusted to it. "Is... Is anyone there?" They passed their hand through the table of the kitchen.

They suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce right through it. They looked over, saw a knife now keeping their hand and the table together, and tried to scream, but another hand held their mouth.

"Hey! Would you hush up? It's 3am, the others are trying to sleep!~"

...

Paintbrush was found dead that morning.

Out of everyone there, only one person seemed completely fine with it. I mean, why would they care? It's the third person, not the first, and they didn't really have any connection with any of their victims. They just waited for someone to get their guard down and they would get into action. It's surprising how stupid their "friends" were.

Card told everyone they will continue on with the plan, which was great. This week, he mentioned a group of people will go out to buy stuff out of the mansion. They smiled.

This was way easier than what they expected it to be, and they were starting to love it.

...

"Why did they go separate ways?" Pin was worried, but continued walking at Coiny's side. "They could've just went together, like us".

Card chose Pin, Coiny, Leafy and Firey to go out that week. The four of them agreed to go together, but Firey and Leafy just split out of nowhere. 

Coiny nodded but shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I guess they had their reasons to. Maybe they heard something?" That gave Pin goosebumps. "C'mon, don't be scared. The killer's inside, we are out. The others in the mansion would notice if someone's missing".

The red haired girl smiled at him, feeling safer with him being there. The forest was big, she was glad she had her boyfriend to help her with anything that might happen. But, as Coiny said, nothing bad woul-

"STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU-" Screams. The couple got scared but ran to where they heard the voice, but it was difficult getting through all the bushes fast enough. "PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

Suddenly, it stopped. Silence reigned in the forest, again. "I... I think we should go back", Pin nodded at his boyfriend, but when he looked around... "Wait... Where was the mansion...?"

Both started to feel scared and worried, and they heard footsteps. Coiny wanted to run, but Pin stopped him "Maybe It's Firey, or Leafy!"

It wasn't either of them.

...

"Test tube..." Suitcase looked blankly at the wall, not really knowing how to deal with everything that was happening

Coiny, Pin, Leafy and Firey never came back, and Test tube got killed a day after that. Everyone was hungry, sad and scared.

After all of that, Card still refused to let them go. Suitcase suspected some people already, so she started investigating with Test tube, and she will keep doing it even though she was gone.

When no one was looking, she went to Book's room, one of the last rooms she had to check for something suspicious.

Of course, they were a lot of books there; from romantic novels to history books. Book's bed had a Harry Potter blanket that Suitcase had to admit was pretty, but something in the back of the bed caught her attention.

A hole. A big hole going through the wall, showing the outside. Suitcase got up as fast as she could, about to tell everyone.

"Casey! You shouldn't enter someone's room without permission!"

Suitcase's muffled cries were music to the other person's ears.

...

Nearly everyone was gone. The only ones left were Nickel, Teardrop, Taco, Book and Card.

Card regretted everything, but he was so traumatized about it that he said he would only let the other four go out if the killer showed up.

"Stupid, isn't it? Of course they aren't just going to show up like that!" Nickel complained to Teardrop, who nodded. "I'm starving, we're all going to die of hunger if the killer doesn't make a move before the next week".

He suddenly stopped, so the girl with blue hair did too, looking worried. "There's one window that isn't locked"

Teardrop suddenly hit him in the head "Ow! What was that for?!" She looked kinda angry, but Nickel had to guess what she was annoyed at. "Why didn't I said it sooner?" She nodded. "Well, it's on the sixth floor! I didn't know we had a ladder... But..."

Both of them looked at the object they had in front. "Guess we know now".

...

Book got out of the bathroom, tired, and went to sit on the couch of the living room. There was Taco, changing channels on the TV. The tall girl smiled at the other girl's presence.

"Hey Taco! How's your day been?" A huff was the only thing she got as an answer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really bored, I've been doing the same things all these days! Plus, I'm still angry at Card."

Card and Taco fought and broke their friendship 'cause of the recurrent incidents happening. It was really obvious that would happen, but she guessed no one's really fully prepared for stuff like that.

"It's all going to get better, I know it". The smallest girl slowly turned her face to look at the white haired girl. "What?"

"How are you still hopeful?" Book blinked twice, processing the question. "There's only five of us, how are you okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with that." Her change of tone sent chills down Taco's spine. "How could I? I'm just trying to keep everyone okay, is it bad to do that?"

"No, no, not at all! I'm sorry for saying that, Book" Taco hugged her really fast, surprising the girl a lot. She just sighed and hugged her back, smiling.

...

"You promise you're going to hold the ladder as strong as you can?" Td nodded, impatient. "Okay... I'm trusting you"

They were in sixth floor and Nickel had offered to go first to see if it could actually work safely. Teardrop was holding the side of the ladder that was in the window.

Nickel slowly started going down. "Hey, I think it's safe!" He obviously didn't expect an answer, and kept on going... But he smelled something weird.

Something was down there, and he was obviously going to check what it was.

He got closer... and closer...

"C-Card?"

Nickel nearly puked right then and there. Card's bones were obviously broken, one of his legs was vending in the other direction and one of his hands was in an unnatural position. Blood was pouring down from his mouth.

He was obviously pushed out of that same window he just went through.

"W-Wait... The blood's still pouring... Oh gosh, this is recent". Suddenly, the ladder started shaking. "TEARDROP!" He started rushing to the mansion's window, worried for his friend. It was between Taco or Book, he didn't really know who he was going to see up there, but he didn't really care in that moment.

Sadly, he didn't even got to know. When he reached the window, the killer pushed the ladder hard enough for him to fall with it.

"TIMBER!~"

...

Still struggling with Teardrop, she managed to knock her out and drag her to the kitchen. She had to stop herself from laughing while dragging Teardrop down the stairs since her head kept bonking with every step.

She was searching through all the kitchen for a knife. She really didn't care if the knife was tiny or big, she wanted to get that done as fast as she could.

"Taco...?"

The girl stopped and turned around slowly, only to see Book standing in the kitchen's entrance.

Taco got away from Teardrop's unconscious body and smiled, nervously. "Hello there, Book!"

"What were you doing with Teardrop?"

"I found her asleep"

"Why did you dragged her here?"

"I-"

"Why aren't Card and Nickel around?"

"They are-"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"..."

Book started walking towards her, and Taco started backing away. "W-Wait, I can explai-"

The tall girl simply took out a gun, pointing at the killer. "C'mon, you're not gonna tell me it's not what I think, are you?" Taco gulped. "Why did you do this?"

"I-I... I wanted to be alone with you" She said, closing her eyes. Book was confused. "I didn't want anyone getting on my way! I k-knew the only chance I had to be with you is if I was the only one here, so..."

Taco gulped again when she heard the gun move... But, even though she heard the shot, she didn't feel anything.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Teardrop's body now had a tiny hole in her forehead, bleeding. Book was pointing at the body and, slowly, she put the gun down.

"Wh-Why did you do that?"

"You actually went with all of this to be with me... It might sound crazy, but no one really cared about me that much." She sighed and looked over at Taco "Though... I would've given you a chance when everyone was still alive."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. You were right, after all... Now we can have peace. They were really chaotic." She went closer to Taco and smiled. "Wanna get out of here and go on a date?"

Taco smiled back and held her hand. "I would love to"

While leaving the mansion, the smallest girl explained how she killed everyone else, while the other one heard curiously. Once they were out, Taco stopped. "Wait, I forgot something"

She took out a lighter and Book knew what she was about to do. "Go on ahead"

They left holding hands and smiling, while the mansion burned behind them. It was not how Taco expected it to end, but she was totally fine with it.

Book laughed a little bit and Taco looked at her, curious. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought how funny it was that..." She giggled a bit more. "You're now literally and metaphorically the only one for me"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i'm... Too tired to read it again to check, so, sorry if it's messy. It's an idea I had for a while and I really wanted to write something about it.
> 
> So,,, I hope it was decent (?). yay


End file.
